falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Boneyard
100px "City of Lost Angels" Boneyard, também conhecida como L.A Boneyard antes de se tornar um dos estados da New California Republic, é o nome coletivo para os assentamentos que se estabeleceram nas ruínas de Los Angeles, nomeado devido ao grande número de "esqueletos" de metal dos arranha-céus que formavam a cidade antes da Grande Guerra. Background A maioria dos habitantes de L.A. que sobreviveram às bombas morreram em semanas ou meses devido a radiação, doenças, fome e violência. A cidade em si fora destruída devido a grande concentração de explosões atômicas. Alguns habitantes se abrigaram no vault de demonstração, a maioria emergiu em 2092 e fundaram Boneyard. Muitos desses habitantes do Vault fundaram Adytum, uma secção cercada nos subúrbios da velha Los Angeles. Alguns, entretanto, criaram gangues, como os Blades e os Rippers. Em 2155, Master descobriu a locação do L.A. Vault, conquistou seus habitantes e se estabeleceu por lá, os cultistas humanos começaram a usar o vault como sua base. Eventualmente, um monumento enorme conhecido como A Catedral fora construída acima do Vault. No ano de 2150, um bando de deathlclaws apareceram em Boneyard, tomando a base dos Rippers como lar. Em 2159, Jon Zimmerman, o prefeito da cidade, contratou um grupo de mercenários conhecidos com Regulators para ajudar a proteger Adytum dos deathclaws e dos ataques aleatórios de raiders. Em 2189, Boneyard se tornou capital de um dos estados da New California Republic, como sendo a maior cidade no território NCR, foi natural que diversas organizações se estabelecessem no local. Em 2281, a Boneyard era base da Republic's Reserve e da Follower's Boneyard Medical University. Como a NCR ficou responsável pela administração de Boneyard, a cidade se tornou mais estável, com muitos, mas não todos, edifícios reconstruídos e redecorados. Entretanto, Razz sugere que Boneyard não é o melhor lugar para se crescer, indicando que os NCR ainda tem muito trabalho a fazer na cidade. Localização A Boneyard pode ser achada um quadrado a oeste e setenta quadrados sul do Vault 13. Layout Boneyard é dividida em cinco secções. Adytum Diretamente no sudeste, onde um dia fora chamado Lakewood, fica Adytum, uma das regiões mais importantes da Boneyard. Em 2241, após Boneyard se tornar parte dos estados dos NCR, Adytum foi renomeada para New Adytum. Centro O Centro era o local de um clube noturno usado pelos Blades em 2161. Fortaleza No limite oeste da cidade, se encontra a Fábrica Gun Runner, onde eles começaram sua carreira como construtores de armas em 2161. Biblioteca A Biblioteca Pública de Los Angeles fica em Culver City, lar dos Followers of the Apocalypse, uma comunidade pacífica que se mudou para a cidade antes de 2281, eles estabeleceram uma Universidade de Medicina nos limites da cidade. Armazém Entre Downey e Norwalk repousa um armazém destruído, que uma vez já fora lar dos Rippers antes dos deathclaws os expulsarem e se estabeleceram ali, se tornando uma praga na área em 2161. Quests relacionadas *Exterminate the deathclaws *Kill Razor *Get weapons for the Blades *Free Adytum from the Regulators *Guard the caravans * Become a Blade * Deliver package from the Gun Runners * Deliver Locket for Romero * Rescue Jason Zimmerman * Stop the Gangs from attacking Adytum Anotações * Os NCR dollars achados em Fallout: New Vegas possuem "Angel's Boneyard" escrito, indicando que o dinheiro NCR ou é impresso na cidade, ou é usado como símbolo. *A música de fundo City of Los Angeles, também foi usada em Ghost Farm e Golgotha. * A sede da Vault-Tec na costa-leste era localizada em algum lugar em Los Angeles, e, um Vault de demonstração foi construído lá. * Caesar nascera na cidade, seu pai morreu quando ele tinha apenas dois anos, após isso, sua mãe se tornou uma Follower of The Apocalypse. Ele também se juntou aos Followers alguns anos depois. * Não se sabe qual parte das aventuras do Vault Dweller na cidade podem ser consideradas canônicas, pois a única informação a respeito da cidade nas memórias do Vault Dweller é: Eu encontrei muitos inimigos, e alguns amigos em Boneyard. Eu matei quando necessário e aprendi mais sobre a natureza das pessoas. Aparições Boneyard aparece apenas em Fallout é mencionada em Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas e na Fallout Bible. Galeria BoneyardCathedralView.png|A Boneyard vista da Catedral Fo1 Followers background.png|Imagem de fundo usada para diálogos em Boneyard. de:Boneyard en:Boneyard es:Cementerio fr:Cimetière hu:Boneyard it:Il Boneyard ja:Boneyard pl:Gruzy ru:Могильник uk:Могильник zh:埋骨之地 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout